The present invention relates to a stacked semiconductor package and a method for manufacturing the same.
Recently, semiconductor devices have been developed which are capable of storing massive data and processing the stored data in short time.
Generally, a semiconductor package is manufactured through a semiconductor chip manufacturing process in which devices such as a transistor, a resistor, a capacitor and so on are integrated on a semiconductor chip formed on a wafer to form the semiconductor chip. Then, a packaging process occurs in which the semiconductor chip is separated from the wafer and is electrically connected to an external circuit board and packaged such that the highly brittle semiconductor chip can be protected from externally applied shocks and vibrations.
Recently, due to technical developments in a packaging process, a chip scale package has been developed having a size of no other than 100% to 105% of a semiconductor chip size and a stacked semiconductor package in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked thereby enhancing data storage capacity and data processing speed.
In these packages, the stacked semiconductor package has a structure in that stacked semiconductor chips are connected with one another by conductors for signal input/output among the plurality of the stacked semiconductor chips.
In a conventional stacked semiconductor package, in order to connect stacked semiconductor chips to one another, each semiconductor chip or wafer formed with semiconductor chips is formed with via holes and the via holes are filled with conductive material, thereby forming a conductor connected with upper and lower semiconductor chips.
The semiconductor chips or wafers having a via hole filled with the conductor are stacked and consequently a stacked semiconductor package is manufactured, in which the conductors of the semiconductor chips are electrically connected with one another.
However, in order to manufacture the conventional stacked semiconductor package as described above, the conductor should be formed in every semiconductor chip or wafer, which involves a complicated manufacturing process.
In addition, the conventional stacked semiconductor package frequently suffers from a poor electric connection between the stacked semiconductor chips.